


Deleted Scene: Defining the Relationship

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual!Jon, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post ep 171, Queer Platonic Partners, SPOILERS FOR THE MAGNUS ARCHIVES UP TO MID SEASON 5, The QPP relationship you've all been waiting for, queer platonic relationship, this is not super angsty but i will tag it anyway as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: Martin and Jon have a conversation about what they are to each other. It has a good ending! (Well, as good as any apocalypse ending can be...)CW: mention of sex (but no discussion of it beyond that really)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Deleted Scene: Defining the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic cos me and my friend were talking about QPPs and alternative relationships to romantic/sexual relationships. My one disclaimer is that I am not personally in a QPP nor have I talked to people who themselves are so this does not by any means contain a perfect explanation. That said, I have projected a version of a relationship that I would like onto Jon, because what are relatable characters in fanfiction for if not projection!

[CLICK]

 **Martin** : Are you breaking up with me?

 **Jonathan** : No! I mean, kind of? I’m just trying to-

 **Martin** : Break up with me, here, in the middle of the apocalypse. I mean, sure, it’s not like this can get any worse.

 **Jonathan** : Martin, please. I’m trying to- let me get my head straight

 **Martin** : Fine. But we are talking about this. [AWKWARD PAUSE]

 **Jonathan** : So I’ve been thinking about what Jared Hopworth said. About us being boyfriends-

 **Martin** : Well, technically it was you who said that-

 **Jonathan** : Martin!

 **Martin** : Alright! Yes, carry on.

 **Jonathan** : So I realised I don’t like the...implications behind boyfriend or girlfriend.

 **Martin** : ...the...implications?

 **Jonathan** : I don’t want… The expectation of sex is, well, there.

 **Martin** : I don’t expect sex from you, Jon. I don’t even want it if that makes you uncomfortable. I just want to be with you even if the only time I can do that is during a fucking apocalypse.

 **Jonathan** : That’s what I want as well! You are my reason, Martin. You are the reason I’m doing this, you’re the reason I’m not… I’ve just been thinking about it and I find boyfriend...uncomfortable.

[MARTIN MAKES A STRESSED SOUND]

 **Martin** : Okay. I’m your reason. So now explain the part where you’re not breaking up with me.

 **Jonathan** : Well, I was doing some reading-

 **Martin** : Is that what we’re calling it?

 **Jonathan** : Fine. I was doing some Knowing and I found a term. [pause]

 **Martin** : Yes?

 **Jonathan** : Tell me if you… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.

 **Martin** : For goodness’ sake, Jon. What?!

 **Jonathan** : Right. So. There’s a thing called a queer platonic relationship where two people are committed to each other and want to be together but not dating per se and something about it makes me really… I don’t know. I just like the concept.

 **Martin** : A queer platonic relationship?

 **Jonathan** : Or QPR for short. We’d be queer platonic partners. You’d be my QPP.

 **Martin** : Can I think about it for a moment?

 **Jonathan** : Of course. Take all the time you need. An uncountable amount if you want.

 **Martin** : Not funny.

[TRUDGING SOUNDS]

 **Martin** : (musing) QPP, I think I’d like that.

 **Jonathan** : You would?

 **Martin** : Yeah, I do wanna be with you but I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If a QPR is the kind of relationship you want, and it’s something that you still think of as meaningful-

 **Jonathan** : I do.

 **Martin** : -then that sounds good.

 **Jonathan** : Thank you, Martin. I know it’s not much but I’m glad I’m getting to spend the apocalypse with you.

 **Martin** : I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not.

 **Jonathan** : Hm. I suppose not.

[MORE TRUDGING SOUNDS]

[CLICK]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! For a fluffier fic check out my tea shop au. Come stalk me and my friend on twitter at @AcesForJonSims for more ace and jon sims and magnus content :))


End file.
